


Apple of his eye

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Beauxbatons, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: She reached for my hand, and led me into the cosy kitchen, placing her in her high chair I set about getting a snack prepared for her, just as I heard the door open. “Mum?” a voice called out, “Mrs Weasley isn’t here,” I called back, not turning to face the door, as I continued getting Victoire a snack of fresh fruit. Placing the fruit in front of her, I turned to prepare her bottle for nap time, still not having looked behind me, “oh I'm sorry I didn’t realise you were here,” a voice commented, finally turning to face the door, I met the eyes of George Weasley. My fifth year Hogwarts crush when I had first moved to the school – and someone I hadn’t properly interacted with, in a very long time.*1st person perspective**hope you like it!
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Apple of his eye

I smiled to myself as I watched Victoire waddle towards me from the magical day-care centre she had been at, scooping her up in my arms, and placing her small backpack over my shoulder, I thanked the staff and began the walk back to my car. Victoire Weasley was the only child in the wizarding world that I nannied full time, and what a relief that was, she had bundles of energy when she wanted to. Driving back to the burrow – as Bill had asked – I unbuckled her from her car seat and smiled down at her again. 

It felt hard to believe that she was already one and a half, but here she was, mumbling words, starting to slowly feed herself, it felt incredible, and I knew from experience, that she would only continue to get older and grow at a rate of knots. Nannying for Bill and Fleur was one of the only nanny jobs that I had taken and thoroughly enjoyed, they didn’t pressure me unnecessarily, and were happy as long as their little girl was happy. I knew Fleur was particularly happy with my ability to speak French to her daughter – from my time at Beauxbatons – and Bill liked that I was the same age as two of the godparents.

Opening the door to the burrow, I walked in behind Victoire as she waddled inside excitedly, most of my time was spent between the burrow and shell cottage when nannying Victoire, which admittedly wasn’t how many of the previous families I had worked for – wanted to work, but it worked well for Victoire. I’d already done the shopping earlier in the week for Bill and Fleur and had dropped it off and tidied it away at their house, but at the burrow there was no need for it as Mrs Weasley was usually around to do it instead. 

Victoire waddled around the room until she found what she was looking for, and picking up her magical book, waddled back over to me, I nodded to, picking her up, and helping her onto one of the plush sofas, before removing my coat and shoes and placing them in their respective places. Victoire watched me from her seat, before making grabby hands at me to hurry up, chuckling to myself, I walked over to the sofa, and sat down beside her, knowing she would climb into my lap when she wanted to – which of course she did. 

Her big blue eyes stared up at me, as I swung my legs up onto the sofa, careful to keep her securely in my lap, before placing the book in front of us. “in French?” I asked her, she clapped her hands excitedly and I smiled to myself, Fleur was definitely happy her daughter had a French speaking nanny. I began reading the book in murmured French to her, watching as she stared at each of the characters, eyes wide, and paying close attention to every word, while Fleur loved the fact, I spoke French, I knew the rest of the family weren’t so delighted that the first grandchild was being bought up on French rather than English (or with English as a secondary to French). 

Glancing up at the clock, I realised it was snack time, and told Victoire as such, she clapped her hands, scrambling hurriedly off my lap, and began attempting to get off the sofa. I smiled to myself again, out of all the children I had nannied in the last seven years, Victoire was by far my favourite – not including several of my godchildren, gently moving her out of the way, I swung my legs back off the sofa and got up, then allowing Victoire another – more successful – attempt to escape the sofa.

She reached for my hand, and led me into the cosy kitchen, placing her in her high chair I set about getting a snack prepared for her, just as I heard the door open. “Mum?” a voice called out, “Mrs Weasley isn’t here,” I called back, not turning to face the door, as I continued getting Victoire a snack of fresh fruit. Placing the fruit in front of her, I turned to prepare her bottle for nap time, still not having looked behind me, “oh I'm sorry I didn’t realise you were here,” a voice commented, finally turning to face the door, I met the eyes of George Weasley. 

My fifth year Hogwarts crush when I had first moved to the school – and someone I hadn’t properly interacted with, in a very long time. “it’s okay, Bill wanted her here tonight,” George nodded, offering a smile that was just as charming as it had been back in Hogwarts. He turned to look at Victoire, and I watched silently from where I was, momentarily forgetting all about the bottle, as I watched Victoire’s face light up, the fruit forgotten about as her favourite godfather paid her attention. “hello my little cutie,” he murmured tickling under her chin, before turning back to look at me over his shoulder, my eyes lingered a second too long, but I ignored the blush that attempted to rise to my cheeks.

“she’s growing fast,” I commented smiling fondly at her, as she let out a happy giggle as George continued to tickle her, “she grows more and more every time I see her,” he admitted, gently guiding her attention back towards her snack, and helping her move her spoon to nibble one of the pieces of melon that she was particularly fond of. “eat little one,” I prompted in French from where I was stood, George turned back to look at me in surprise, “you speak French?” I nodded, finishing up Victoire’s bottle and placing it in the fridge, “of course, I couldn’t have attended Beauxbatons if I didn’t.” 

I replied nonchalantly, well aware that George hadn’t known much about me during our time at Hogwarts, other than that I had been sorted into Hufflepuff and had been a transfer student. “why did you even attend Beauxbatons?” he asked, settling at the edge of the table beside Victoire, “my family moved around quite a bit,” I replied noncommittedly, used to people asking why I would transfer midway through the fifth year from a European school to a British school. “didn’t you attend Mahoutokoro?” he asked, I shook my head, taking a seat at the table opposite him, keeping one eye on Victoire, and the other on him, Victoire continued eating, but was clearly attempting to listen to the conversation.

I smiled fondly at her, before turning back to George, “I don’t know why people thought I went there, I’ve never been to any school in that region, I’ve never even lived in that region of the world,” George’s eyebrow rose silently as though he was turning something over in his mind. Thinking better of whatever he had to say, and with me unwilling to make a comment, we sat in silence, listening to the happy little noises that Victoire let out as she continued eating. “what was it like at Beauxbatons?” George asked suddenly, I thought for a moment, a small smile rising to my lips, “it was very serene,” I answered, “everything had its’ place and time, and it was always a very calm space to be,” he chuckled to himself, “nothing like Hogwarts then.” 

I joined in his laughter, watching as Victoire reached out for his hand, he smiled at her, and reached his pinkie finger for her to hold, but he continued to talk to me, “not like Hogwarts at all, the dorms were different for a start,” he looked across at me curiously, just as I noticed that Victoire had finished eating. Standing up, I cleaned away the plate from in front of her, and went to wash it up, “how were the dorms different?” George prompted as I began cleaning the plate, “dorm rooms at Beauxbatons were shared between three girls (or boys), and the beds were bigger,” I couldn’t help the small smile that rose to my face as I put the plate on the drying rack.

Reaching for a tea towel I began drying it and then slid it back into its’ allocated place in the cupboard, before retaking my seat at the table. “what about the curriculum?” George asked again, his curiosity clearly overtaking him, as he let Victoire sit in his lap, “we had more subjects,” I added after a moment to think, “and there was more space too,” George nodded slowly, “hear that Victoire, that might be where you end up going for school,” she looked up curiously, and then looked between our faces. “why do you ask?” I asked quietly, looking up quickly at the clock behind him, “your girlfriend planning where your children will go?” he scoffed quietly, “I'm not the twin with the girlfriend,” he corrected, smoothing down a piece of Victoire’s golden hair. 

Not wanting to pry I didn’t prompt him, though I didn’t need to, “that’s not a conversation I would ever have had with any of my previous girlfriends,” he explained, “I'm waiting for the right person to have that conversation with,” I nodded understandingly, not allowing my inner sixteen-year-old to hope I’d get to be that girl. “I was just curious, I remember you coming to Hogwarts, but I never really got to speak to you, and it’s not often you find someone who has moved between two schools,” I nodded in agreement, but shrugged slightly, “nap time for you sweetie,” I murmured to Victoire, there were dark circles appearing under her eyes, and I could tell it wouldn’t be much longer before she got cranky if she didn’t get her scheduled nap.

George turned to look at the clock behind him, “did you need something when you came here?” I asked as he handed Victoire out of his lap and into my arms, cushioning her into the side of my body, letting her snuggle, as I kept a gentle but firm grip of her. “I was looking for my mum, she said she wanted me for something,” I nodded slowly, walking into the living room, wondering if he would follow me – which he did. Taking a seat on the sofa again, and placing my legs up, I watched him sit at the opposite end of the sofa, passing me one of Victoire’s baby blue and golden emblazoned blankets – that I recognised as a gift from Beauxbatons whenever one of their alumni had a child, “they’re already making her into a Beauxbaton,” George commented, as I went to place the blanket around her. 

“hold on,” I murmured, “need to get her changed,” clearly George’s questions were so good at distracting me that I had effectively forgotten how to do my job. Climbing up the stairs with Victoire in my arms, I made my way into the small nursery that had been magicked for her arrival and began getting her changed into a clean diaper and set of comfortable but not too warm pjs. Once changed, I walked back down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen, grabbing her bottle out of the fridge, and heating it up, before finally returning to the living room where George had arranged a few cushions where I had been sitting.

“I figured it if you were going to have her napping on you for a bit, you should at least be comfortable,” I smiled warmly at him and his consideration, thanking him as I retook the seat, and placed the bottle within reach for Victoire to drink, George smiled, placing the blanket back around her small body. The baby blue blanket was one that Fleur had told me I would receive – even though I had left Beauxbatons – “will you get one of those blankets?” George asked quietly, as Victoire drifted into sleep, “I might,” I admitted after a moment, “though I somehow doubt it, although, my brother did receive his Durmstrang quidditch broom for my nephew, and then a blanket for my niece,” I commented. 

“I forgot you had siblings,” George stated after a moment’s thought, I smiled to myself, “I sometimes forget I have an older brother,” George laughed, “wish I could say the same.” I smiled wryly, hearing the sound of the floo activating, cutting our conversation short as Mrs Weasley appeared in the fireplace, “y/n! hello my dear!” she stated cheerily, noticing the sleeping toddler in my arms, she lowered her voice as she stepped out of the fireplace dusting herself off neatly before turning to look at her son.

“George! Perfect, I need to speak to you,” he nodded resignedly, clearly anticipating that he would not like whatever was coming, he got to his feet, offering me a fleeting smile as he followed his mother into the kitchen. My eyes turned to look at the sleeping form of Victoire, her bottle was still tucked close to her but clearly having had enough, and incredibly tired, it had lost her attention as she had fallen into a deep sleep. Gently stroking her hair out of her face, my eyes looked down further to focus on the blanket that was keeping her – and to some extent, me – warm, maybe Fleur was right and that I would get one of the blankets, though that would require multiple things first. 

Smiling to myself, Victoire shuffled against me before settling again, clearly George hadn’t been paying that much attention, because if he had, he might have noticed the logo branded across my sweater. Once a Beauxbaton, always a Beauxbaton. An hour or so later and Victoire began shuffling around in my arms, before slowly opening her eyes and letting out a small whiney yawn, my attention immediately turned to her, helping her sit up, as I pretended not to hear the joyful squeal of Mrs Weasley that emitted from the kitchen.

“when are you going to ask?” I heard her squeal excitedly, followed by a hushed response from George, sighing to myself I glanced up at the clock. I really needed to get some food sorted for Victoire, Fleur would already be at shell cottage, probably waiting for Bill before they would come and collect Victoire and ask what they needed to do once they go home. The kitchen door opened a few moments later, and Mrs Weasley came bustling through, while George rolled his eyes, “there’s my best granddaughter,” Mrs Weasley squealed, gesturing to pick up Victoire, handing her across to her grandmother, I made my escape into the kitchen to begin cooking something for Victoire. 

I had been asked to take Victoire to the burrow before and had figured out how to work around Mrs Weasley without annoying her, one of the main ways being to give her Victoire while I made food and avoid the topic of love lives at all costs. As I stood over the stove, where I was watching pasta cook, I heard a small if slightly embarrassed cough behind me, turning ever so slightly, I smiled across at George.

“sorry we got interrupted,” I smiled batting it away with a wave of my hand, “it’s okay, we can always talk another time,” he nodded slowly coming to stand next to me, “it wasn’t that important what she wanted to talk about anyway,” he muttered under his breath, a small smile rose to my lips, as I drained the pasta, and placed it into a small bowl with veggies for Victoire. “I’ll go fetch Victoire,” he murmured, disappearing back into the living room, and returning with Victoire – and Mrs Weasley in tow – “oh that looks good!” Mrs Weasley commented, “your boyfriend must love you cooking for you.” 

I internally swore, the one conversation I never wanted to have with Mrs Weasley was on my love life – having worked for many wizarding families, I had worked out the conversations that I didn’t want to have with certain families (and certain family members). “ah Mrs Weasley you flatter me too much,” I commented, putting the bowl and a fork in front of Victoire at her highchair, “and your boyfriend must love it,” she repeated, “no boyfriend here Mrs Weasley, I'm single,” I replied, deciding I didn’t want to see her face as Victoire began eating. 

She made an ‘ah’ sound, but I didn’t reply, ignoring the look I suspected she shot George, “what plans do you have for tonight?” she asked settling at the table beside me, as George focused purely on Victoire, “babysitting my niece and nephew,” I replied, “you’re finishing nannying, and then going to go and babysit?” George clarified, I nodded smiling, “it’s fine, my dad is coming by to keep me company while my brother takes his wife out for a meal.” Another ‘I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary meal.’ 

I smiled across at Victoire, hearing the floo activate once more, and two more bodies file into the kitchen, “y/n, thank you for looking after our darling,” I smiled across at Fleur, as she gave me a quick hug from behind before turning to her darling daughter. Bill smiled at me, and Mrs Weasley, sharing a look with George, before following Fleur, and smiling at Victoire, “we’ll take her home now,” Fleur declared, ignoring the slightly irritated look at this news on Mrs Weasley’s face, smiling to myself, I excused myself from the table, and quickly did the remaining washing up, before sliding back into the living room where I had dumped my bag.

Placing my bag on my shoulder, I prepared to make a hurried quiet accent, “umm, have you got a moment?” George asked from behind me, turning to look at him, I nodded silently. “I was wondering if you’d want to go out with me for a meal? We could continue talking about what we were talking about earlier,” he shuffled slightly from foot to foot, and I smiled across at him, “I would love to go out for a meal with you, George,” I told him gently, “just send me a message when you can, and I’ll reply,” I promised, he looked up at me and smiled. 

“yes of course, I’ll let you know,” I smiled back at him, “goodnight George, have a nice evening,” slipping out of the burrow, and into my car, I dumped my bag onto a chair, before backing onto the road, and then driving in the general direction of my house. Arriving outside of my house, and going inside, I had a warm shower, anticipating the arrival of my niece and nephew – and of course my father, who was probably planning to say how disappointed my mum was at not seeing her only daughter happily partnered up and heading towards the isle. 

As if on cue, having only just sat down – after tidying up and getting showered – the doorbell rang, and two excited voices rang out. Smiling to myself again, I opened the door, having my nephew Edward run at my legs and hug me tightly, while my niece Alicia smiled attempting to wriggle out of my brother’s arms for a cuddle. “come in,” I murmured, stepping aside to allow my brother Vincent, and his two children inside, I shut the door behind them, attempting to keep the cold night air out of my reasonably warm house. 

“how was work?” Vincent asked as the two children settled on the sofa, while me and Vincent settled in two opposite armchairs, “it was good,” I replied, smiling at the memory of the few happy hours of work. “me and Viv will be out till about nine, and then we’ll swing by and collect them, they’ve eaten already,” I nodded, standing up to hug him before watching him leave, and then settling onto the sofa, where my two godchildren snuggled beside me for cuddles, it was a heart-warming feeling – and reminded me why I bothered being a nanny at all when I could’ve done many other things. 

My dad’s apparition followed a few minutes later. He sat in the armchair, watching in amusement as Edward scrambled off my lap, and instead threw himself at his grandfather, while I returned the smile that my dad shot me, I suspected that similarly to Mrs Weasley, he had something entirely different that he wanted to talk about. By the time my niece and nephew were dozing off, my niece cradled in my arms in her Durmstrang blanket, and my nephew in my dad’s arms against the other Durmstrang blanket from his mum, I knew my dad was going to say something.

“your mum worries about you,” he started, and I attempted to hide my eye roll, “dad, kindly get to the point,” I had sat through more than one of my dad’s lectures and knew he could easily spend over an hour talking around the point and never get to it. Sighing at me, he got to the point, “mum and I are worried about you, you haven’t had a partner in a while, and all of your friends are settling down – if they weren’t already,” I decided to forget the date that I had been asked on, as I attempted to think of a response to my parents’ repeated concern around my love life. 

“dad, I’ll meet someone when the time is right, it hasn’t been right for a long time, so I didn’t meet anyone, I know it hurts you both to not see me with someone who makes me happy. But I'm okay alone too, I'm doing what makes me happy, and that’s enough for me,” I expected some form of resistance, but he nodded instead, “clearly the time is right, you wouldn’t be saying that otherwise,” I cursed myself silently, having let slip slightly more than intended. 

“maybe it is, maybe it isn’t,” I replied, “but it’ll get there sooner or later, and until then, I have two beautiful godchildren, and a wonderful job nannying Victoire for the Weasleys,” he smiled across at me, “we just want the best for you, but if you’re already happy, that’s all that matters,” I nodded, standing up, and carefully cradling Alicia while I walked over to him, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I'm very happy,” I promised him.

…..

The day for my date with George had arrived a lot faster than I had been expecting. He had arranged for us to go to a private muggle restaurant that was well known in the muggle world for serving some of the best wine and food on offer – and that seemed like a pretty suitable place for a first date. Although he had told me he was paying – a fact I wasn’t delighted at – I had insisted on driving. Tidying up my hair for the final time, I fiddled with the cream cardigan that I had placed over my pale blue dress and sat down in the armchair in my living room, folding one leg over the other, and then repeating the opposite way. 

It was fair to say that I was nervous, and outside of the world of work, I felt uneasy at meeting a client’s family member under such different reasons. The sound of apparition outside of my house cleared my thoughts, and I made it to the door, with enough time to glance over myself in the mirror before opening the door. “hi,” George smiled on me, “ready?” I nodded, grabbing my clutch purse off the side, and locking the door behind me, before leading the way to my car, watching with a small smile as he climbed into the passenger side. 

“you know how to get there, right?” I nodded, putting the key into the ignition, and turning onto the main road, smiling into the wingmirror. “so, am I alright to continue our conversation where we left off?” I nodded, watching from the corner of my eye as a smile broke onto his face that was no longer nervous, and more like the confident smile that I grew used to watching on the quidditch pitch. My friends had been super eager to introduce me properly to quidditch outside of Beauxbatons, and that had meant dragging me down to the quidditch pitch for regular matches after I transferred, until I no longer needed dragging – as I would be too busy watching George – not that they had let that slide either. “so, what did your brother study at Durmstrang?” I chuckled quietly, “have you seen the Durmstrang curriculum?” he shook his head as I slowed the car down as we hit the highway and traffic, 

“then this should be fun. I have most of his old textbooks still, and for context – he graduated a couple of years before I transferred. He studied demonology, wizarding politics, toxicology, and alchemy as his main subjects, but because a lot of the Europe schools worked together, I also studied a few of those at Beauxbatons, even partnered with a couple of Durmstrang students to work on group projects together.” Durmstrang’s curriculum was certainly known for being a lot darker than many of the other magic schools – a fact I wasn’t always keen on, but their teaching of those subjects was unrivalled, and Beauxbatons often worked with them to get the subjects on the extra curriculum. 

“interesting,” George murmured, “but you couldn’t continue studying them at Hogwarts?” I shrugged somewhat, “my brother had already finished the subjects, and I was halfway through a lot of them, so I actually did finish them, I just sent them back to Beauxbatons,” his eyebrow rose, and I couldn’t tell if he was impressed or horrified that I had studied toxicology and demonology amongst others. “tell me more about your time at Beauxbatons,” he prompted, I nodded slowly as the traffic ahead of us ground to a halt, 

“I shared a dorm with two other girls, each student was allowed a maximum of two pets, so we all had pygmy puffs, and then one of my dormmates had a horse, and the other had a bunny,” his eyebrow rose again, “but you had an owl at Hogwarts.” I nodded, “I was one of the only girls who didn’t have a horse or bunny, an owl was just more practical for communicating with my family – especially my brother, seeing as we couldn’t actively see each other that much,” pressing my foot back to the accelerator, we drove towards the restaurant, in a quieter part of the bustling city. 

Climbing out of the car, and locking it behind us, we walked into the very exclusive restaurant, “how the hell are you able to pay for this?” I asked low key choking as a waitress led us over to a corner behind the waterfall which fell down the centre of the room, “owning a very successful brand lets me do this,” George replied, a small smug smirk coming to his face as he must’ve remembered Umbridge’s face on his last day at Hogwarts – the memory bought a smirk to my face as well. After ordering, I took a moment to glance around the room, beside the extremely large waterfall that many of the tables were sat around or behind, there were also planters full of flowers bursting from every one of the stone walls that kept the rest of the world out of the restaurant. 

“what did you like about Beauxbatons compared to Hogwarts?” George asked, I thought for a moment, “I liked that it wasn’t obsessive over blood purity, even though I'm a pureblood, it was annoying listening to the complaints of other purebloods about other blood types.” George nodded, “have you worked for any pureblood families in your line of work,” I paused again, weighing up how much I could say, I deeply trusted George and I enjoyed his company, but there was always a risk to saying too much about what being a nanny could mean you witnessed. 

“I have worked for pureblood families, a lot of the time you find that they want pureblood nannies, which is something I can fulfil, but I wouldn’t work exclusively for them, there are many wizarding families that I would never work for. I refuse to perpetuate blood supremacy, Durmstrang obviously put an emphasis on it, but my brother isn’t like his peers, and I'm thankful for that,” George nodded understandingly, “can you say which families you wouldn’t work for?” I glanced around the room, assured that no one was paying us any attention – or any the wiser to what we were talking about, 

“I wouldn’t work for the senior Malfoys, I might work for Draco, he isn’t as bad, but I wouldn’t work for his parents. I wouldn’t work for death eaters, even if I did once go to school with many of their wives or study with them on exchange programmes.” I couldn’t tell what George made of that, until he smiled, almost proudly, “good to know you aren’t like that,” I smiled, our conversation hushing down as the waitress delivered our food. “do you think Victoire would like Beauxbatons?” he asked, I shrugged noncommittedly, “it isn’t for everyone, and there are a lot of subjects that you have to take, far more than Hogwarts first years have to deal with. Fleur and I were lucky that Beauxbatons was a school designed for people like us.”

“do you wish you could’ve finished there?” it was a question that I had wondered on many occasions, “sometimes, but I wouldn’t have gotten to meet people like you if I had stayed there,” he smiled across at me warmly, a small cliché spark flicking between us. “I'm glad you finished your education at Hogwarts,” I smiled in return, “it was certainly more interesting than had I finished at Beauxbatons,” he laughed quietly, “you should come by the shop after work tomorrow,” I had heard about the Weasley shop on numerous occasions – usually from my friends who were unhappy with the latest gift for their children, that had entertained the child, and drove the parent insane. 

“do I need anything to go on in there? Earmuffs maybe?” he chuckled, “if you come by after you’re done with work it will be a lot quieter there, the rush tends to be directly after school,” I nodded again, “I’ll be sure to come by then,” he smiled, a warm bright smile, “now, I want to hear more about your family, everyone already knows about mine, and you certainly know all about mine,” I laughed quietly, “what do you want to know?” I asked taking a bite of the food that had been ignored by our conversation. 

“tell me about your mum, your dad,” I thought for a moment, the piece of food halfway to my mouth stopping mid-air, “my mum and dad both work, they have two children – me and my brother, we used to live in Europe, but school meant that we lived in different areas of Europe while they worked. My brother had graduated when we moved to the UK, so he was also already in work, meaning only I had to move school, my brother would’ve taken a while to adjust to Hogwarts because it was so different to Durmstrang in every way.” He nodded, continuing to listen, leaning forward and asking questions while I answered, I attempted to ask several questions of mine, smiling when he answered. 

After eating and talking for a while, we paid and left the muggle restaurant, hopping back into my car, I pressed my foot back down on the accelerator, and then driving us back out of the city towards our respective homes on the outskirts of town. Outside my home, we climbed out of the car, “have a good evening and sleep well my dear,” George murmured pressing a kiss to my cheek, and waiting until I was inside my house before he apparated away. Walking inside I smiled to myself, and settled on the sofa, left alone with my thoughts of the wonderful man who had made my evening anything but awkward.

…..

Several weeks later, and I still hadn’t got to visit George at the shop, so one day after a particularly long day at work, having let myself out of Shell Cottage, I apparated into Diagon Alley, and began pushing through the tons of crowds. Exhaustion was already setting in, and the loud screams of children weren’t helping, sighing again, I walked towards the shop – it was easy to pick out, and I slid through the door and into the emptying shop. George had been right when he’d said that the shop would start emptying after school children had been through, and the shop only had a few people left bustling around it – even though the street itself was still bustling. 

I glanced around, noticing how the shelves, despite still having stock, had been almost cleared out, “looking for something special sweetie?” a voice asked from behind me, “I'm afraid my brother isn’t on sale,” I faked a laugh, turning to look at Fred, he smirked at me, gesturing to where George was stood behind the till, serving one of the last customers in the queue.

I turned back to look at Fred, who smiled at my knowingly, “you’re the only thing he talks about when we aren’t working,” he commented, a small smile rose to my own lips, “good, I talk about him a lot too,” Fred smiled rolling his eyes good naturedly, “let me know when the wedding is so that I can close the shop.” My eyes expanded rapidly, staring at him wide eyed, he chuckled to himself, walking over to the till, and murmuring something to George before ushering him away from the till and in my general direction. “hello love,” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to my lips, 

“hello,” I murmured in response, returning the kiss, “I have a few more things to do, if you don’t mind waiting,” I shook my head, smiling up at him as he interlocked our fingers and then led us into the backroom of the shop. “take a seat,” he said gesturing to the chairs, I slipped into one of the chairs, settling my bag down on the floor beside me, while I watched him work, we had been together now for a few weeks, and it was one of those nice slow burns, that set my soul on fire, and made me question if I’d ever been loved before him. He shot a smile over his shoulder at me as he continued working, “what did Fred tell you? You looked like a deer in headlights,” I blushed embarrassed, looking down at my hands, “what did he say, love?” he prompted again.

“just something about us getting married,” I murmured quietly, George chuckled to himself, “trust him to go and say that” he smiled at me reassuringly, “there is no rush, love, none at all.” I nodded, glad for his understanding nature, “I'm just about done, and you look exhausted, are you ready to go home?” I nodded, watching him fold up whatever he had been working on, and shove it into his backpack, while he slung over his shoulder and then walked over to me. Taking his hand, I pulled my bag back onto my shoulder, and snuggled into his chest as we apparated back to my house. Once home, we set our bags down in the living room, and the exhaustion of the day finally set in in full, “you look like you need a hot bath,” he murmured, beginning to lead us up the stairs and in the general direction of my large bathroom – with a large bath. 

I sat on the window seat of the bathroom while George knelt down beside the bath, filling it up with hot water and lavender scented bubbles, “we can do some food later,” he murmured gently pushing me in the direction of the tub. “come in with me?” I asked quietly, he looked at me in surprise for a moment, “if you’re sure,” I nodded, slowly removing my sweater, and then my jeans while he unbuttoned his own shirt and pulled off his suit trousers. He sunk into the tub first, allowing me to slide in after him, and settle between his legs, the warm water covering both of us, “you’re the apple of my eye, you know that, right?” I nodded sleepily, leaning back into him comfortably, he chuckled quietly, leaning back in the tub, as my head rested back on his chest.

He flicked several pieces of hair out of my eyes, and pressed a light kiss to my forehead, “thank you,” I murmured, the exhaustion slowly lifting at the simple relaxation, “no problem love,” I smiled up at him, the world drifting away. “so, when do I get to meet your family?” I groaned at the thought as he chuckled, “when my brother isn’t likely to practice some curses on you,” I teased, he chuckled again, “he wouldn’t do that to his soon to be brother-in-law,” I rolled my eyes, splashing some water at him.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai again, two pieces in 4 days! I go back to school this week so my writing pace is going to slow down again, though I'm aiming to put out more pieces this year, so there is that! My mind was blown the other day when I saw 1.5k reads on one of my pieces, it feels insane that so many people have read it, and I'm (as always) very grateful for any reads at all. I hope you all enjoyed this piece, I've been thinking about how I would write this one for a while and I'm really glad I managed to finish it, so I hope you all enjoyed it too! As always feel free to leave feedback (be polite though), and a friendly reminder that no one has permission to translate any of my work. Anyways, I'm hoping to put out a few more pieces this month if I can (and if school doesn't get in the way), with all that said, I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see you on the next piece.


End file.
